All It Takes
by SilentProtagonist22
Summary: When his best friend 'Stiles' Stillinski is close to death, Scott McCall does the unthinkable and turns him into a Werewolf to save his life. With a new group of rogue hunters after his pack and something dark coming to Beacon Hills, not to mention a full moon undeniably close, Scott can't handle it all by himself. Will Scott be able to save Stiles from a dark path? (AU.)
1. Chapter 1: Big, Bad Wolf

_**CHAPTER 1: Big, Bad Wolf**_

"Watch out!" Stiles had yelled.

 ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

It all happened so fast, just like what had happened to Allison. Scott had never saw it coming, no one had saw it coming. Poor Stiles had never saw it coming. Scott's eyes widened as he started to realize.

They were ambushed by a group of hunters, and one of them was aiming their rifle at Scott.

Stiles saw this and slammed his baseball bat into the hunter, the gun still went off three times, but into Stiles' chest.

Scot could hear the chilling sound of Stiles screaming out, from every bullet that went through him.

Scott just stood there in shock, Liam had started shaking him, yelling at him to get his attention. But Scott heard nothing, he just stared at Stiles laying there in his own pool of blood, screaming in pain. There were bullet wounds in Scott's chest.

Lydia gripped her mouth, and started to sob. She tried to warn everyone, but it was way too quick for anyone to stop what had just happened in time.

Scott's shock quickly turned to anger, and he pushed Liam off of him. He could only see red, the color of rage. Scott roared and rushed into the hunter that had fired the gun. Scott grabbed him by the throat, and started beating him mercilessly.

" _Stop, Scott!"_ He ignored the yell.

" _SCOTT!"_

" _SCOTT!"_ Malia yelled louder, Scott turned to her and stopped beating the bloodied hunter _. "_ We need to go!" How could she be so calm about this, Scott thought. Until he looked into her eyes for a brief second and saw that she was holding back tears. Scott nodded, and picked up Stiles, the pack ran out of the woods.

Scott looked at his friend, and bit his lip. The idea he had in mind could possibly kill him, but he had no choice. Scott breathed slowly, and sunk his fangs into Stiles' neck. Stiles' eyes opened quickly and he started to scream louder than Scott had ever heard. Stiles went back into an unconscious state as soon as Scott pulled his fangs from his neck.

Stiles groaned as they headed towards the hospital in his Jeep. The pack was silent, but they all knew the truth, even though Scott didn't want to think of it. Stiles was dying quickly, and they wouldn't get to the Beacon Hills Hospital in time. How was Scott going to look the Sheriff in the eye and tell him his son is dead because Scott was reckless?

Stiles breathed slowly and with a heeze, in the back seat with Malia holding him close. Liam was in the front seat, looking out the window and Lydia just sat there.

Scott stopped the car at the McCall house and everyone got out. He helped Stiles up, and Stiles groaned. He couldn't let his best friend die, not like this. They knew each other since they were kids, and he refused to let go.

He gripped Stiles' arm and attempted to ease his pain, but it wasn't working. He suddenly remembered the same thing with Allison, she couldn't feel the pain. "Scott…." Stiles muttered quietly. Scott shook his head, he already knew what he was about to say.

"Just stay with me, alright?" Scott said. Stiles slowly nodded as they walked into the house. Melissa's welcoming smile instantly faded away. He just needed to stay alive long enough for the Werewolf healing abilities to kick in. Scott had to believe that he saved his friend, for his own sake, and not have killed him.

"Mom, help him. Please." Scott asked.

After Scott's mom had placed Stiles in a bedroom, Lydia had walked up to Scott. "If that's not the worst idea you've ever come up with, Scott..." Lydia scowled at him. Scott looked down at the floor, he wasn't thinking when he bit Stiles. And a full moon was coming up soon in January. Scott sighed, "I know..."

Scott ran his hands through his hair. Hours had passed and soon enough, Scott's mother walked out of the room with a look on her face that told him she had teared up. "Scott, can you come with me?" She asked quietly so no one else can hear, it sounded like that voice she used when she knew Scott would dislike the answer.

Scott walked into the room along with his mother, and sat in a chair next to Stiles. "The bullet wounds… they've healed." His mother said, and Scott turned to her.

"What did you do?" She asked him, suspicion in her voice.

"I did what I had to, okay!?" He snapped, he looked to see his mother's expression. "I'm sorry… I just had to." His mother slowly nodded.

"What will you do if Stiles learns that you bit him?" Melissa asked him. Scott rubbed his temple, looking at Stiles sleeping on the bed, with bandages covering his chest.

"I don't know, mom." Scott frowned, "I don't know."

 **Later That Night..**

The rest of the pack had left the house but Scott. As much as Lydia and Malia wanted to stay, they needed to go to school. But Scott refused to leave Stiles' side. Scott snored in the chair, laying back. He suddenly heard movement and his head turned to the bed quickly.

He looked up and wiped his eyes to see yellow glowing eyes staring directly at him. "Scott?" Stiles asked.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: You are probably wondering, why are you remaking this? Well, the reason why, is that I re-read the original eight chapters for All It Takes. They were not satisfactory at all, to be honest. Yes, it had 11 followers and 11 favorites, and over 1,000 views. But I still felt like something was wrong with it.**_

 _ **Something just felt wrong, y'know?**_

 _ **So I felt like remaking it to satisfy me and possible readers who found issues as well. - Silent Protag**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reap What You Sow

_**CHAPTER 2: Reap What You Sow**_

"Stiles… Calm down-' Scott was thrown into a wall, he groaned and sat up. Stiles' fangs were showing, and his eyes were yellow. He was obviously angered, Scott knew what was happening though, as he dealt with the same thing with Liam.

"..What did you do to me!?" Stiles lashed out at Scott, he started to claw away at Scott's arms as Scott shielded himself from the blows. He wasn't about to attack his friend, this wasn't Stiles talking. Scott gritted his teeth, and pushed Stiles off.

"Listen to me, this isn't you.." Scott said carefully as he slowly backed away, holding his slashed forearm. Stiles ran at Scott with full force, and they both went tumbling down the stairs into the living room, both of them screaming out.

Stiles started to growl, as he slowly regained his composure. Scott groaned and rolled over, and his mother hurried down the staircase to the living room. "What's going on?" She asked, Stiles slowly turned to her with a sinister glare. Her eyes widened and she ran back up the stairs, and he chased after her.

"Stiles, NO!" Scott pulled himself up and ran after him. Stiles grabbed Melissa and she screamed, kicking and punching. Scott tackled him off of her, and slammed him into the wall.

"Get off of me!" Stiles roared, they both struggled as Melissa ran back into her room. Suddenly, a lamp was smashed against the back of Stiles' head, he instantly went unconscious and fell off of Scott. Melissa panted, holding the broken lamp.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, bewildered.. Scott took a deep breath and got up.

It has been 2 months since Derek returned to Beacon Hills, he didn't understand why he decided to come back, but he did. The only person that knows he's back is Scott McCall, his most trusted ally. He decided to have a low profile, maybe have a normal life for a while. He smirked quietly to himself, as that was not likely to happen. At all.

* * *

Derek walked down the stairs of his loft from the alert sound. He walked towards the button, and pressed it, causing it to stop. He then opened the door of the loft to see two familiar faces, Scott carrying an unconscious Stiles. Derek raised his eyebrow to ask a question, but then he caught a scent from Stiles which shocked him to the point of making him stumble back.

Scott walked inside and placed Stiles on the couch, Derek closed the door. "What were you thinking?" Derek snapped. Scott didn't have an answer.

"He was dying, I had to do something." He replied, Derek facepalmed.

"That's what hospitals are for." Derek headed back upstairs. "Do not let him go anywhere, once I get back down here. Tell me everything." A few minutes later, Derek came back with chains and other tools meant to restrain.

"Well, we were attacked… by hunters, hunters we've never seen before. One of them fired at least four bullets into Stiles, and my instinct took over and I just… bit him. I brought him to my mom's house-"

" What? You brought a werewolf with no experience, who has no control, and is very dangerous, into your mother's house?" Derek asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"...Yeah."

"You also do know about the full moon, right?"

"Yes, I know.."

"...What were you THINKING?!"

Suddenly, Scott got a call from Stiles' dad, Sheriff Noah Stillinski. His eyes widened, and Derek looked at him. "What is it?" Derek asked.

Scott showed him who was calling him, Derek sighed in frustration. "What do I do? Do I tell him?" Scott asked. Derek nodded.

"Of course, what else can you do." Derek told him. Scott bit his lip, he didn't know how Sheriff Stillinski was going to react to the news, but he really had no choice but to tell him. Derek was chaining Stiles up, and suddenly Stiles woke up.

"W-Where am I?" Stiles asked, afraid. "What's going on? Scott?" He asked, he looked down to see his arm was chained to the wall, he pulled at it. Scott turned to Stiles, and answered the call.

"Scott, have you seen Stiles? He hasn't been answering any of his calls and I'm starting to get worried." The Sheriff's voice was obviously filled with concern.

Scott held his breath, thinking of an answer. Derek looked at him, and nodded. Scott started to feel pressure rising. "He's…. He's fine! Yeah, he's just been dozing off, we were up all night… studying for next week."

"Okay, but when he wakes up, tell me. Please?" Stillinski's call ending. Derek glare at Scott.

"I know, I know. But I was under pressure!"

Derek just shook his head in obvious disapproval. "Guys, why are you chaining me up? What's… what's going on?" Stiles asked, looking at both of them for reassurance.

"Guys?"

"... Stiles, what I'm about to tell you is going to shock you.. But you have to understand, you were bleeding out." Scott swallowed. Stiles looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked. Derek was silent, and looked at Scott, waiting for him to finish what he was about to tell Stiles. Stiles looked at both of them, getting more confused by the second.

"Stiles,I bit you… You're a werewolf.." Scott told him.

The room went silent. Not the normal type of silence, but one with tension rising. Scott was waiting for the worse to happen, and it seemed like Derek was also waiting for the same thing; for Stiles to lose it.

Stiles was processing this, and he looked up at Scott. He opened his mouth, and his reply was very surprising.

"What...?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't know why, but I felt a lot more inspiration for this chapter than the first one. Possibly because I had more of a plan in my head for the story. But I want to know what you guys think, or what you guys want to see more of. I mean, I know what I'm going to write, but I also want to please my readers (if it doesn't interfere with what I want to do with the story.)**_

 _ **I'm surprising the first chapter was hit, I mean even though it was only 77 views, it really was a hit. So thanks a lot, guys.**_

 _ **But yeah, this is pretty much all. I had fun writing this chapter, and I hope you had fun reading it.**_

 _ **Also, I could use a Beta because I'm only in 7th Grade, so my grammar is not going to be the best. That's all. - Silent Protag.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **Tell me if the characters are, well, out of character or seemingly just too different than they are in the actual show. I don't want to be a fanfic author (I don't really consider myself an author, at least yet, but that's the title I know to use.) that changes up the characters from how they act, just for the sake of shipping them or anything.**_

 _ **So that's all. Peace.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pushed Away

_**Author's Note: Changed the ending of the last chapter, because now re-reading, that didn't make sense for him just to be okay with becoming a werewolf.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 3: Pushed Away**_

Scott was confused by his friend's reaction, to becoming a werewolf. He was glad that his friend didn't hate him for it, but earlier Stiles was trying to kill him, now he's just surprised by it. Scott ran his hand through his hair. Derek also seemed pretty surprised by Stiles.

"Wait, so you're okay with it?" He asked his best friend. Stiles didn't answer, then Derek grabbed Scott and they both walked next to the entrance door of the loft.

"Derek, he was trying to kill me when he woke up, now he's just… fine?" Scott asked, with his eyebrow raised. Derek thought for an answer, with his hand on his chin, he then looked at Scott.

"Well, remember how Liam and you, yourself acted when you were first bitten? Maybe it's the same thing for him. He's confused." Derek replied casually, as if that was an great answer. Derek then walked back over to Stiles.

Stiles looked confused and scared still, and Scott wasn't sure what to do. It was easy with Liam, because Liam wasn't close to him when he bit him. It was on accident as well, but this is his best friend, well now brother. He changed Stiles' life even more.

"This is some sort of a prank, right?" Stiles asked, pulling at the chains that were holding him down. Derek shook his head, and opened the shackles with a key, Stiles instantly got up. "Wait, you guys are serious?"

Scott nodded warily.

Stiles then turned to his reflection in the window of the loft. He saw himself, but with yellow eyes. He then turned back to Scott. Stiles slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position, his face showing shock and fear. "Scott, what did you do to me?" He asked quietly.

Scott started to feel guilty, he walked over to Stiles. "I had no other choice, I'm… I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could say. Derek got up and pulled Stiles up as well.

"You're going to need to be trained." Derek said with his normally stern look, Scott knew he made the right choice coming to Derek for help. Derek was a more experienced werewolf, even if he was temporarily just an Alpha before everything went wrong with the Kanima and other issues.

"Great, just freaking great!" Stiles slammed his fist on the table. Scott walked over to him, but was pushed away. "Get the hell away from me." Stiles growled, Scott was hurt, but couldn't blame Stiles for the way he was acting.

"Listen to me, I know what you're going through sucks-" Derek was interrupted almost instantly.

"No you don't." Stiles snapped. "You were born one, you don't know … you don't know anything." Stiles was seeming to get angrier and angrier by the minute as he started breathing hard. Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

Stiles turned around with a yellow eyes and his fangs out, he was shapeshifting into his werewolf form. "Stiles, look at me. Calm down, think of your dad. The pack…. Lydia." Scott wasn't sure if this would work, but he had to try. Stiles had helped him find an anchor when he first became a werewolf, hopefully he could return the favor.

It started to work as Stiles breathing slowed, and his fangs turned back into normal human teeth. His eyes stopped glowing, and he gripped his head, breathing shakily. It worked, Scott sighed.

"I'm going to get you through this, alright?" Scott figured the line sounded cheesy to say once he saw the look on Derek's face, but it was the only thing he could think of. "I'm gonna help you."

Stiles said nothing.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. What was he going to do?

Derek looked at Scott, seeming to sense what he was thinking. Stiles left the room. "It's going to be hard, but you'll be able to pull through." Derek said, trying to reassure Scott. Scott looked back at him.

"Am I really?

* * *

Stiles and Scott walked back to the McCall house, silent. "You can't tell your dad, alright?" Stiles stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, what?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised. "You thought I was gonna tell him?"

Scott nodded, "Why wouldn't you?"

Stiles stayed silent, as they walked back. Scott had figured he struck a nerve, and would rather not have to go through the same thing with Stiles again. It was midnight, luckily it was still the weekend so they wouldn't get in too much trouble.

But then again, with Stiles' dad and Scott's mom knowing what they do and why they do it, they probably wouldn't get that much of a angry fuss over it. Scott looked over to Stiles, and Stiles looked more angered than ever before. Scott sighed, and looked his friend in the face.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?"

Stiles' laugh was harsh and cold, "I'm not sure I can." That felt like a sledgehammer had just struck Scott across the chest.

"You think, I can just get over it easily? Huh?" His voice was also filled with hostility. Scott was starting to lose his patience. "You bit me, Scott. You turned me into something not human; a _monster_. And on that full moon, I bet I'll go rabid and kill somebody and you'll have to stop me."

"You aren't gonna pull any punches, are you?" Scott attempted to keep most of the sound of being hurt out of a voice, but it didn't work so well.

The rest of the walk back was quiet, and Scott knew that he was losing his friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note: SO, SO, SO, sorry about the delay of the third chapter. I've been busy with school, and playing a lot of video games, and started to neglect my fanfic. It's my fault, and I'm really sorry this one was also short.**

 **Also, another reason I've been busy is that I've been thinking up of another new FanFic to make. (I'm going to try to multi-task two fanfics.) That's basically a novelization of Final Fantasy XV. - Silent Protag**

 **P.S.**

 **I'll try to not to have the next chapter be so delayed.**


End file.
